


Mistletoe

by hamstr



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamstr/pseuds/hamstr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miserable Holidays Exchange for theo/ihaveneverbeenwise! Darling babies, Combeferre and Enjolras, under a mistletoe! Need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IHaveNeverBeenWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNeverBeenWise/gifts).



Happy Holidays, Theo! :D


End file.
